How Gear Works
Characters often make use of various pieces of Gear, ranging from a simple set of tools to cell phones, laptop computers, and even common appliances. On-Hand Items Characters may not necessarily carry all their equipment with them at all times. The GM may allow players to spend a hero die in order to have a particular item of equipment “on-hand” at a particular time. This is essentially a one-time use of the item for one encounter, and the Gamemaster rules whether or not having a particular item on-hand is possible. For example, a hero out for an evening in his secret identity might have something like a concealed weapon or other small item on-hand, but it’s unlikely the character is carrying a large weapon or item unless he has some means of concealing it. Restricted Equipment The Gamemaster may rule some equipment is simply not available to characters or they must pay for an additional feature (or more) in order to have it. This may include certain kinds of weapons, vehicles, and anything else the GM feels should be limited in the campaign. Concealed Items Characters may attempt to conceal items on their person. It’s assumed the character is wearing clothing offering places to conceal things. To conceal a weapon or other object, make an Infiltration or Finesse check. If you conceal an object before heading out into public you can usually take 10 unless you are rushed, trying to conceal it when others might see, or under other unusual constraints. Equipment with the Subtle feat is automatically difficult to notice for what it is. You might have a delicate fan that is actually a powerful weapon, or a sword hidden in your cane, or an undercover camera that looks like a hat. It takes a DC 20 Perception check to realize that your seemingly innocuous piece of equipment is actually something else. Size and Concealment The object’s size affects the check result, as shown on the Concealing Weapons and Objects Table. The type of holster used or clothing worn, and any attempt to make a weapon easier to draw, can also affect the check. Noticing Concealed Objects Detecting a concealed weapon or other object requires a Perception check. The DC varies: If the target made a roll when concealing an object, the DC of the check is the target’s Infiltration or Finesse check total. An observer attempting to spot a concealed object receives 1 penalty if distracted. Patting someone down for a concealed object requires a similar check. The searcher gets 2 bonuses for the hands-on act of frisking the target. Searchers typically take 10 or take 20 for pat-down searches. Some equipment may also offer bonuses under certain circumstances (a metal detector offers a bonus to Perception checks to find metal objects, for example). Noticing Concealed Armor Concealable armor can be worn under clothing if the wearer wants it to go unnoticed. Don’t use the modifiers from the Concealing Weapons and Objects Table when wearing concealable armor. Instead, anyone attempting to notice the armor must make a Perception check (DC 20). Damaging Equipment Most equipment can be damaged like other objects, based on its Toughness. Equipment suffering damage loses some effectiveness. The item loses 1 feature or suffers a Cumulative -1 on checks involving it each time it is damaged. These penalties are eliminated once the item is repaired. Repairing and Replacing Equipment Repairing an item requires a skill check (often Science or Technology). You can also effect jury-rigged repairs to temporarily restore the item to normal. Replacing damaged or destroyed equipment requires only time, although the GM has the final say as to how much time. It’s easy to replace a lost item when the store is right around the corner, harder when it’s the middle of the night or you’re out in the middle of nowhere. Gamemasters can allow players to spend a hero die to have a replacement for a piece of equipment as an on-hand item. The Limits of Equipment While equipment is useful it does have its limits, particularly when compared to powers or devices. Equipment is less expensive (it’s cheaper to have a handgun than a ranged Damage FX or even a super-science blaster weapon) but equipment is also more limited. Keep the following limitations of equipment in mind. Technological Limits Equipment includes only items and technology commonly available in the campaign setting. The GM decides what is “commonly available,” but as a rule of thumb assume equipment only includes things from the real world, not battlesuits, anti-gravity devices, shrink rays, and so forth. Those are all Devices. Availability Ownership of some equipment is restricted and the GM decides what equipment is available to characters in the campaign. For example, guns may require permits, licenses, waiting periods, and so forth. Also, equipment can be bulky and difficult to carry around. Gamemasters are encouraged to enforce the limitations of carrying a lot of equipment at once. Players who want to have an unusual item of equipment on-hand must either remember to bring it along or use the guidelines for on-hand items. Devices are not so limited and characters are assumed to have an easy means of carrying and transporting them. Damage and Loss Equipment is vulnerable to damage, malfunctions, and loss, moreso than devices. One use of a FX like Drain or Transform can turn a character’s equipment to dust, for example, and equipment tends to be delicate when it comes to super-powered attacks. Equipment may be lost or taken away from the character with impunity, and the GM may sometimes arrange circumstances to separate characters from their equipment as a GM fiat or setback. Cost (Optional) Finally, equipment may have a monetary cost to acquire, maintain, and replace, if the campaign uses the optional Wealth rules. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Gear